


Your my life line

by inferno_ram



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BAMF Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dead Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), First day back and Schlatt's already injured, Freezing to death, He's freezing all the time, Holding hands😰, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), I Don't Even Know, Insane Wilbur Soot, M/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phil tries to help Schlatt, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Cuddling, Schlatt doesn't remember much, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Dancing, Techno hates his brother, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inferno_ram/pseuds/inferno_ram
Summary: This is a wip of a story I'm writing-Basically Schlatt gets killed by insane Wilbur and then gets found by Techno.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Past Jschlatt/wilbur
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Your my life line

**Author's Note:**

> Tw:  
> Death
> 
> Schlatt had died from drowning\freezing.  
> Wilbur basically went berserk and kicked Schlatt off a clif

Schlatt had won the election and was planning on meeting up with Wilbur to discuss the future of L'manburge.  
The place Wilbur chose was a bit…….. questionable, clif with pitch black waters in the deep in the forest, Well it's not actually that deep, L'manburge wasn't too far away from this place. He had just assumed it was because it was a beautiful night out and Wilbur just wanted air.

Schlatt was happy to see his friend again. Due to the election it was a bit hard for anyone to really do anything. He trusted Wilbur because they grew up together. He was there for him when his parents kicked him out. When he came out. He saw him as a brother. And they'd do everything together. He knew nothing could tear them apart.

He heard foot-steps and looked behind him to see who was walking up to him. It was Wilbur, he looked annoyed.

Schlatt had just assumed it was because he got into an agreement with Tommy or something. So Schlatt quickly got up to greet him.  
"Hey Wilbur!" Schlatt was happy to see his old friend and open his arms up for a hug.

Wilbur ignores the hug and greets him back.

"Hello Schlatt."

The ram did get a bit annoyed at that but he just ignored it. He looked back at the stars and smiled.  
"Is there any reason why you brought me here?"  
"Yes. Actually. There is one. Hold on."

Wilbur had gone out of his peripheral vision for a couple of seconds.  
Schlatt looked back at the Brit. Wilbur had a thick stick and swung it at Schlatt. It broke a bit of his horn off and he ended up on the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!!" He was holding his head and putting pressure on where he thought the wound was.

"I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE PRESIDENT!! NOT SOME DUMB SHEEP HYBRID!!"  
Wilbur had started to kick him  
Schlatt grabbed Wilbur's foot and pushed him back, he then got up and tried to run back. 

He was so close to L'manburge that he opened his mouth and tried to scream for someone but was shot with an arrow. He fell to the ground and was stomped on.

He was dragging back to the place where the attack happened.  
"Please don't do this- PLEASE-" Schlatt had tears streaming down his face.  
Wilbur pushed him over the edge.

The water was cold. He felt like he was being crushed. He kept opening his mouth and eyes trying his best to get above the water.  
Soon everything went black. He couldn't fight anymore. He was too tired, too cold.  
He just let go.  
————————————————————

Techno's horse was walking slowly due to the snow. He was just coming back from raiding a small village and was covered in some blood.

He thought he saw something in the distance so he got his horse to speed up to the figure.  
When he finally caught up to the figure he realized it was a person.

**Author's Note:**

> Ay yooo 😩👏  
> I got the chapter done  
> (Sorry if messy😃👍)


End file.
